


Libération

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Order of the Phoenix AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après quinze ans d'emprisonnement, Alexandra Maugrey, marraine d'Harry Potter et de Neville Londubat, arrive à sortir du manoir où Voldemort l'avait enfermé avec Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Elle a pu voir la vie de ses filleuls et est furieuse. Ombrage, Dumbledore, les Dursley nuls n'échapperont à sa furie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ce furent des menaces et des injures qui réveillèrent deux jumeaux roux en ce jour. Ils bougèrent doucement, chaque mouvement envoyant de la douleur dû aux tortures. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ils en avaient l'habitude. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'ils étaient enfermés. Quinze ans depuis qu'ils avaient été libre. Quinze ans depuis qu'ils avaient vu leurs familles en chair et en os.

Leur confort ainsi que leur malédiction était les écrans qu'il y avait dans leur prison, un écran pour chaque personne qu'ils aimaient. Le pire pour Gideon et Fabian Prewett avait été le moment où ils avaient vu leur famille apprendre leur 'mort'. Voldemort avait en effet utilisé deux personnes sous Imperio pour remplacer les jumeaux, il voulait garder les deux sous la main. Apparemment certains rituels intéressants de magie noire avaient besoin de jumeaux magiques.

En plus de leur famille ils avaient aussi observé le sort malheureux de compagnons, amis ou leurs enfants.

Depuis quinze ans trois grands opposants de Voldemort durant la première guerre, et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix :

Alexandra Maugrey, nièce du grand Auror : Alastor Maugrey, meilleure amie de Lily Potter, Alice Londubat et de Marlène McKinnon, ainsi que de Pandora Lovegood. Fiancée de Sirius Black également. Marraine de Harry Potter et Neville Londubat.

Fabian Prewett, frère de Molly Weasley, meilleur ami de Edgar Bones et de Kingsley Shackelbot. Petit ami de Remus Lupin. Parrain de William Weasley.

Gideon Prewett, frère de Molly Weasley, ami de Edgar Bones, de Frank Londubat et de Sturgis Podmore. Fiancé de Amelia Bones. Parrain de Charlie Weasley.

Tous les trois avaient été dans une équipe formée à la fois d'Auror et de Langue de Plomb. Gideon avait été avec Dorcas Meadowes dans la catégorie des Langues de Plomb tandis que Fabian et Alexandra avaient été Aurors.

Alors qu'ils menaient une enquête sur une possible place de rassemblement de mangemorts ils avaient été pris dans un piège. La localisation avait été une piste donnée par une source anonyme, comme souvent alors. Mais ils avaient une assurance, ils avaient contacté l'Ordre pour avoir des renforts au cas où, malheureusement pour eux leur contact avait été Peter Pettigrow. Il n'avait pas appelé à l'aide, bien au contraire. Il avait attaqué l'équipe dans le dos. Tuant Dorcas sur le coup. Les trois autres s'étaient battus férocement mais ils avaient fini par succombé au nombre, et à l'arrivée de Voldemort lui même.

Ils avaient été assommé et quand ils étaient revenus à eux ils étaient dans leur prison et Voldemort était là à les regarder ravi. Il avait tenté de les convaincre de le rejoindre, il avait toujours été attiré par Alexandra (au plus grand dégout de cette dernière) et il avait pas vraiment envie de tuer des gens aussi prometteurs. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Quand ils avaient refusé il s'était servi d'une des créations d'Alexandra, une idée qu'elle avait eu en voyant les caméras moldues. Elle avait donc crée des écrans en runes pour permettre de filmer des choses. Il avait modifié ce sort pour leur faire voir la vie de ceux qu'ils aimaient, tout le temps et sans interruption. Pour lui ce serait ainsi le meilleur moyen de leur prouver qu'ils étaient dans le camp perdant.

Ils avaient donc jour après jour vu sans pouvoir intervenir la vie de leurs proches : Alastor Maugrey, la famille Weasley, la famille Potter puis uniquement Harry après la mort des parents, celle Londubat, puis uniquement Neville quand ses parents furent admis à Saint Mangouste. La souffrance de Remus après avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis et son compagnon, celle de Sirius Black confronté aux détraqueurs, celle d'Amelia Bones se concentrant surtout sur son métier pour oublier la souffrance de perdre son fiancé et son frère avec sa famille, ne lui restant après que son autre frère Charles et sa famille à lui.

Cela avait été une torture, de voir les souffrances, les chagrins sans pouvoir rien faire mais aussi la seule chose qui les empêchaient de tout abandonner. Un rappel constant de ce qui leur restait.

Leur seul espoir était aussi leur plus grande peur, et malheureusement dans un sens cela s'était réalisé. Voldemort était revenu. Cela avait été leur espoir parce qu'il était le seul à savoir qu'ils étaient enfermés quelque part, enfin lui et l'elfe à qui il avait ordonné de les torturer régulièrement et de leur donner à manger. Son retour signifiait qu'à un moment où un autre il viendrait soit lui même pour les torturer d'avantage, soit il enverrait des gens pour les mener à lui. Le deuxième cas était plus probable, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs.

Si on venait les chercher ils auraient une chance de s'enfuir, ils avaient vu au premier plan le retour de Voldemort, en effet ils avaient toujours en visuel la vie d'Harry Potter. Une chose qui avait rempli de joie mais aussi de colère sa marraine. Qui avait pu voir ce que Pétunia osait faire au fils de sa sœur avec son horrible mari et son fils, puis les actions de Dumbledore et de Rogue. Et pour finir, celle qui était la cause des injures du jour : Dolores Ombrage.

Les jumeaux avaient presque pitié pour le crapaud, tout étant dans le presque bien sûr. Ils avaient par contre pitié pour leur sœur, en effet Alexandra, et eux même si ils voulaient bien l'admettre, n'avaient pas du tout apprécié son comportement vis à vis de Sirius. Fabian en tant que petit ami de Remus avait été assez proche de Sirius et James et bien sûr de Lily. Sans compter qu'ils avaient vu ce qu'il avait traversé par rapport aux détraqueurs. Du coup son comportement était plus qu'énervant pour les trois amis.

Et leur colère ne comptait même pas Pettigrow, lui ils allaient le faire souffrir pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il allait regretter tout ce qu'il avait osé faire. Le fait qu'il les avait trahi et avait causé tant de morts. Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais pour ça, ils se rappelaient sans aucun problème la mort de Dorcas, la surprise sur son visage quand le coup l'avait frappé dans le dos.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?" Gideon demanda à Alexandra, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle jurait ainsi

"A part le fait qu'elle existe rien, mais Harry a mal et il commence à avoir des cicatrices sur sa main, et c'est sans compter la douleur que ça lui fait, rien de nouveau." Alexandra

La réponse fit sourire de manière amer les deux hommes. Ils avaient de longs cheveux roux, et des yeux bleus clairs, une barbe chacun à leur plus grand désespoir, ils avaient de multiples cicatrices sur le corps, mais ils arrivaient toujours à dégager une sensation de force, il manquait par contre la lueur espiègle dans leurs regards. La même qu'on pouvait voir si souvent dans les yeux des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George.

Alexandra quand à elle était toujours une très belle femme, avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses yeux marrons. Elle avait elle aussi beaucoup de cicatrices, dû aux tortures de l'elfe que Voldemort avait laissé pour la plupart, bien que certaines datent de ses jours d'Aurors et de ses combats contre les Mangemorts.

Avant qu'un des deux hommes ne puissent répondre ils entendirent des bruits de pas, deux personnes arrivaient et certainement pas des elfes de maison. Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé, c'était leur chance. Ils allaient tout faire pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Ils se levèrent silencieusement, réussissant avec aise à ne pas faire bouger les chaines qu'ils avaient aux jambes. C'était le moment qu'ils avaient attendu pendant quinze ans.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbon, Macnair et Nott ne virent rien venir. Ils étaient là pour remplir la volonté de leur Maître, récupérer trois prisonniers et les lui amener. Ils avaient pensé que cette mission serait facile, mais c'était sans savoir qui exactement étaient les prisonniers, juste avant d'être assommé Gibbon maudit ces trois traîtres à leur sang.

"Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient pas progressé en quinze ans." Fabian nota

Eux trois avaient été aussi redoutables en leur temps parce qu'ils savaient aussi bien se battre avec leur magie mais aussi avec différentes techniques moldus. La plupart des sorciers sont vaincus si on les sépare de leur baguette mais eux étaient capable de battre leurs adversaires avec différentes techniques de combat. Et ils avaient fait leur possible pour continuer à s'entrainer dans leur prison.

Une fois leurs adversaires KO, Gideon avait récupéré les baguettes des mangemorts. Voldemort avait brisé les leurs lors de leur capture, Alexandra pendant ce temps avait trouvé les clés de leurs chaînes et ils étaient libres. Ne plus sentir le poids du fer en bougeant était presque étrange. Une fois fait ils ligotèrent leurs ennemis et Alexandra détruisit chaque écrans, elle espérait que Voldemort ne se rappelle plus des runes, des sortilèges et de la potion nécessaire pour les créer.

Une fois fait ils firent léviter les trois hommes hors du donjon, ils eurent ainsi le premier aperçu du manoir où ils avaient été retenu prisonniers pendant aussi longtemps, il était sale et ils ne s'attardèrent pas, Fabian laissant juste un sort pour le retrouver. Il ne fallait en effet pas que Voldemort s'en serve comme base.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors ils admirèrent le soleil et prirent une grande bouffée d'air frais. Profitant du dehors, heureusement c'était encore tôt le matin du coup le soleil n'était pas trop aveuglant. Une fois fait et ne voulant pas perdre de temps Alexandra appela son elfe de maison, ils avaient marché jusqu'à en dehors des protections et donc elle pouvait le faire sans problème. Ils suspectaient qu'ils avaient pu sortir à cause des marques de ténèbres de leurs prisonniers.

"Shella." Alexandra dit clairement et même pas cinq secondes après elle avait ses jambes prises dans un câlin par son elfe de maison. Elle se baissa prudemment, elle était encore blessée, ils l'étaient tous, mais une fois à genoux au sol elle répondit à l'embrasse. Le petit elfe de maison lui avait beaucoup manqué durant leur séparation.

"Miss, je savais que miss était vivante, même quand Mr perdait espoir Shella savait. Qu'est ce que Shella peut faire pour Miss ?" Shella

"Peut tu nous transporter nous et ces personnes à Gringotts je te prie." Alexandra répondit calmement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient transplané pour en tenter un double. Mais la magie des elfes de maison devrait les aider à la perfection.

Shella s'exécuta de suite les faisant voyager deux à la fois, étant moins attentive pour les mangemorts que pour sa Miss et les amis de Miss. Et très vite les six se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de Gringotts. Ils entrèrent en faisant toujours léviter les mangemorts, heureusement la banque était vide à part pour les gobelins. Les gobelins qui les dévisageaient totalement choqué, en effet les trois amis avaient été amis des gobelins à l'époque, il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'un des responsables de la banque se précipite vers eux, Ironclaw.

"Que ton or ne se tarisse pas tout comme le sang des blessures de tes ennemis Ironclaw." les trois amis dirent à l'unisson

"Que votre magie ne faiblisse pas et qu'elle oscille chaque ennemi." Ironclaw

Il leur fit signe de le suivre ensuite, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Il les mena dans une pièce privée, où il se tourna enfin vers eux, il y avait un enchantement à la porte qui annulait la magie de dissimulation, et qui ne permettait qu'aux amis des gobelins d'entrer, il avait donc la preuve qu'ils étaient bien qui ils avaient l'air d'être.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru vous revoir vivants. Comment ?" Ironclaw dit en s’asseyant et en leur indiquant de faire de même.

"C'est une longue histoire que nous allons bien évidemment te raconter mon ami, mais je veux juste savoir où les trois hommes que nous avions emmené sont ? Nous avons besoin d'eux." Alexandra

"Ils ont été emmené et seront gardé sous bonne garde par des gobelins jusqu'à ce que j'en donne l'ordre. Ne vous en faites pas ces sorciers ne s'enfuiront pas." Ironclaw "Avez vous besoin de soin ?" il ajouta ensuite en voyant Gideon bouger puis réprimer un gémissement de douleur

"Oui, si possible mais j'ai un service à te demander. Pourrais tu faire venir Amélia Bones, je veux qu'elle soit là pour l'explication. Je lui dois bien ça." Gideon supplia

"Bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'en plus en tant que Directrice du Bureau de la Justice Magique sa présence sera nécessaire." Ironclaw

"Oui, si possible qu'elle vienne avec deux aurors de confiance." Fabian

Ironclaw leur assura que ce serait fait, même si Fabian voulait voir Remus ce n'était pas encore le moment, et puis ça ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur le QG de l'Ordre. Il le verrait une fois que les choses seraient d'avantage réglées. Il savait que c'était la même chose pour Alexandra, même si elle voulait voir son oncle ce n'était pas le moment. Ironclaw vit venir un gobelin guérisseur qui ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre au travail, pendant ce temps Ironclaw faisait venir Amélia Bones.

Elle arriva presque une heure plus tard, le guérisseur était parti depuis vingt minutes et Ironclaw avait fait remplir aux trois sorciers des papiers pour garantir qu'ils n'étaient pas morts ni disparus, ainsi ils étaient de nouveaux vivants aux yeux du monde.

Lorsque Amélia arriva elle était accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebolt et de Gawayn Robarts. Elle avait pris ces deux là quand les gobelins lui avaient demandé de venir parce qu'elle avait entièrement confiance en eux, et elle se doutait que la situation serait compliqué. Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir son fiancé, le frère de ce dernier et une de ses bonnes amies.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Robarts demanda immédiatement

Il avait été en charge de former les aurors quinze ans plus tôt et il se rappelait très bien de Fabian et Alexandra, deux des meilleurs aurors qu'il avait jamais vu.

"Je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont bien Alexandra Maugrey, Fabian et Gideon Prewett." Ironclaw

Cela fit craquer Amélia qui ne perdit pas de temps pour gifler Gideon. Une fois fait elle s'assit à un des fauteuils en face de Ironclaw attendant évidemment une explication. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient décidèrent de suivre son exemple pour s'asseoir et très vite les trois amis se retrouvèrent à devoir raconter leur quinze dernières années. Voyant que Gideon était trop choqué par le fait qu'il puisse voir Amélia en chair et en os et que Fabian quand à lui avait des problèmes de voix Alexandra commença à expliquer.

"Je voudrais juste vous rappeler que comme nous sommes dans une des pièces privées des gobelins aucun mensonge ne peut être dit. Maintenant que c'est clair, pour ce qui nous est arrivé.. Nous avons été capturé, nous avions eu une piste pour un possible lieu de rassemblement de Mangemort, alors on s'y est rendu avec Dorcas. C'était un piège, Peter Pettigrow était là comme il était un membre de l'Ordre on s'est dit qu'on aurait des renforts possible. Il y avait bel et bien des renforts mais pour les mangemorts. Dorcas a été tué par ce traître." Alexandra

"Vous voulez dire que Peter Pettigrew était au service des mangemorts ?" Robarts demanda pour vérifier

"Oui, il en est toujours un d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas été tué, c'est un animagus qui peut se transformer en rat. C'est lui qui a tué tout ses moldus, puis il s'est coupé un doigt et s'est transformé faisant ainsi croire à sa mort." Gideon

"Comment savez vous ça ?" Ironclaw

"Après qu'on est été rendu inconscient par les mangemorts quand on s'est réveillé on était dans un donjon, enchaînés bien sûr et Voldemort était devant nous. Il avait crée des écrans pour nous montrer qu'il avait gagné, chaque écran concernait les personnes qu'on aimait. On a vu le monde extérieur au travers de ça." Alexandra expliqua "Un des écrans me montrait Sirius vu qu'il était mon fiancé, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. On été laissé dans notre prison ensuite pour les quinze dernières années, sous la garde d'un elfe de maison. Nous nous sommes évadés aujourd'hui quand trois mangemorts ont débarqué, on les a battu puis on est arrivé ici." Alexandra

"Comment ça se fait que des gens vous ont vu mourir ?" Amélia demanda ensuite à Fabian et Gideon, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Gideon

"Il voulait garder une paire de jumeaux magique au cas où, il a donc mis sous l'imperio deux hommes, on ne sait pas qui, et il les a fait tuer. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit lors d'une de ses visites en tout cas."Gideon expliqua

"Pourquoi trois mangemorts ont débarqué maintenant ? Et qui sont ils ?" Robarts

"Parce que Harry Potter a dit la vérité, Voldemort est bien revenu en juin dernier, nous savions qu'un jour où l'autre il enverrait quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher. Il l'a fait aujourd'hui et les mangemorts sont Gibbon, Macnair et Nott." Alexandra répondit

Sa réponse fit fermer les yeux d'Amélia et de Robarts, ils avaient beau ne pas avoir envie de croire Harry Potter, ils savaient qu'aucun de ces trois ne mentiraient, et après tout l'adolescent n'avait pas de raison non plus.

"Je suis sûre que si vous avez le moindre doute ils y répondront, mais ils ont tous la marque des ténèbres, on a vérifié, et elle est noire d'encre comme lors de la dernière guerre." Alexandra ajouta "Mais je tiens à vous prévenir de quelques choses, Ombrage ne restera pas à Poudlard même si je dois la mettre dehors moi même. Elle torture les étudiants avec une plume de sang. Je suis sûre pour mon filleul Harry au minimum et dans tous les cas elle n'est pas une enseignante. Et je vais prouver que Sirius est innocent."

"Alexandra, il sera difficile de prouver pour Ombrage." Robarts remarqua, il avait horreur de la politique qui entourait son travail "En plus elle travaille pour Fudge directement."

"Je m'en moque de Fudge, non ce n'est pas vrai je déteste Fudge pour ce qu'il fait non seulement à ma famille mais aussi pour le risque dans lequel il met notre communauté tout entière. C'est un corrompu et je vais le faire tomber lui aussi si je le dois. Il est tant de rappeler exactement pourquoi il ne faut jamais toucher au Maugrey et aussi pourquoi j'étais aussi redoutée il y a quinze ans." Alexandra explosa "Il veut jouer avec la presse, ben on va jouer. Si je dois parler avec Rita Skeeter elle même qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je ferais tout pour empêcher une autre guerre. Je ne veux pas que les enfants doivent affronter la guerre comme nous."

"Contente que tu sois de retour Alex." Kingsley dit avec un sourire

Kingsley n'était pas d'accord avec les actions de Dumbledore mais c'était la seule possibilité pour s'opposer à Voldemort. Mais avec ces trois de retour il avait vraiment de l'espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils avaient discuté plusieurs heures pour trouver un plan d'action, la meilleure manière d'agir pour tout le monde, pour faire le moins de victime sans pour autant oublier qu'on était en guerre. Fabian et Gideon étaient quelque peu surpris par la patience que leur meilleure amie témoignait, mais ils comprirent vite qu'elle voulait humilier Ombrage et pour faire cela elle irait à Poudlard à 12h30 afin qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible à table. La connaissant Ombrage ne serait pas la seule à y passer, ça allait être du beau spectacle.

Il fut décidé que Kingsley et Robarts les accompagneraient à Poudlard pour pouvoir examiner les affaires d'Ombrage sans qu'elle puisse protester. Enfin elle allait protester mais sans qu'elle ait de base pour le faire. Mais avant Poudlard Alexandra voulait faire un arrêt, un plus que nécessaire. Amelia quand à elle était retourné à son bureau pour préparer les différentes choses dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient à présent dans les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, se dirigeant pour le bureau de Barnabas Cuff, l'éditeur de la Gazette. Barnabas sortit de son bureau pour voir la raison du bruit et en voyant les trois il les laissa entrer dans son bureau tout les cinq.

"Comment..." Barnabas

"Ça ne te regarde pas. Ça pourrait par contre, si ton journal était autre chose qu'un ramassis de conneries écrit pour satisfaire les politiques. Parce que ce que je sais de la gazette malgré mes quinze ans d'absence c'est que tu ne raconte plus des faits mais des rumeurs ou la volonté des ripoux. Explique toi Barnabas. J'ai peu de patience envers les journaux, encore moins les journaux qui osent humilier et faire souffrir un adolescent, mon filleul. Et non seulement ça mais tu es maintenant prêt à ignorer la mort d'un autre adolescent ? Tu bosses pour qui Barnabas ? Le public ? Le ministère ? Les mangemorts avec Voldemort ? Oui il est de retour." Alexandra

"Je n'ai jamais été pour les mangemorts ou Tu Sais Qui et tu le sais Alexandra." Barnabas commença mais elle l'interrompit

"Non je l'ai su ou du moins j'ai cru le savoir. Mais dis moi tu crois qu'il fait quoi Voldy pendant que tu obéis comme un bon toutou au Ministère ? Ben il rassemble ses forces, il retrouve ses pouvoirs, et quand le gouvernement admettra la vérité ce sera trop tard et nous nous retrouverons dans une guerre comme la dernière fois. Tout ça parce que notre ministre est un abruti et que la presse lui obéit. Moi j'ai connu un homme qui avait foi en son métier. Qui écrivait la vérité, et quand il gâchait la vie de quelqu'un avec ses articles il avait des preuves. Il est où cet homme Barnabas ?" Alexandra demanda à un de ses anciens amis, il avait été plus vieux qu'elle mais ils avaient eu de grandes conversations sur le monde et ce qu'ils voulaient défendre

Barnabas s'assit, elle avait raison, il avait perdu de vue la raison pourquoi il était devenu journaliste. Ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?" Barnabas

"La vérité, tu as obéi au ministère admets le au public. C'est risqué mais au moins tu seras honnête et si tu changes ton point de vue sur des choses au moins il y aura une raison. Surveille ce qu'écris tes journalistes et fais en sorte qu'ils aient des preuves de ce qu'ils avancent. Parce que pour le moment il y a plus de vérité dans le Chicaneur que dans ton journal.

Ecris aussi une lettre d'excuse à Harry Potter. C'est non discutable, Harry est mon filleul et j'ai l'intention de faire ce que je peux pour le protéger. Je vais faire payer à chaque personne qui s'est servi de lui pour vendre, si tu fais ça tu y échapperas." Alexandra expliqua

"Et si vous voulez un article intéressant on va se rendre à Poudlard pour régler le problème d'Ombrage, cette femme dont Fudge chante les louanges utilise des Plume de Sang sur les élèves." Fabian ajouta 

* * *

Une heure après ils partaient avec Barnabas pour écrire l’événement et une Gazette du Sorcier édition spéciale pour expliquer le changement de politique du journal, avec dedans une lettre d'excuse pour Harry Potter. 

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas aller voir votre sœur avant ?" Alexandra demanda pour vérifier

"Non, Molly le dirait de suite à Dumbledore et en plus elle refuserait de nous laisser partir après." Fabian

"On a été emprisonné pendant quinze ans et je permettrai à personne, même pas à elle, de le refaire." Gideon ajouta ensuite

Ils étaient devant Poudlard, le moment de contrattaquer était venu, après ça le monde des sorciers saurait de leur retour, les fils mangemorts le diraient à leurs parents le plus vite possible qui transmettrait l'information à Voldemort.

Une chose était sûre ça allait saigner.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils entrèrent dans Poudlard sans aucun problème, chose inquiétante à la base, après tout qu'est ce qui se passerait si ils voulaient attaquer l'école ? Mais bon c'était un problème pour plus tard, pour le moment direction le Grand Hall, ils devaient s'occuper d'un crapaud rose. Kingsley et Robart partirent s'occuper de fouiller le bureau d'Ombrage.

Après un coup d’œil presque suppliant des jumeaux elle les laissa faire leur dramatique entrée, ils ouvrirent magiquement les portes qui claquèrent de l'autre côté laissant ainsi tout le monde les voir entrer.

Les élèves étaient surtout intrigués de savoir qui étaient exactement ces personnes, les vrais réactions se furent la table des professeurs qui les eurent. Flitwick avait l'air de voir des fantômes, même chose pour McGonnagal, Dumbledore semblait choqué mais il maitrisait sinon son expression. Ce fut Ombrage qui réagit à leur plus grande joie.

"Hem Hem" dit elle avec son petit air de petite fille qui fit grincer les dents de Liana "Qui êtes vous ? Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et la Sous Secrétaire du Ministère et j'exige savoir ce que vous faîtes ici." Ombrage dit comme si elle parlait à des enfants

"Vous exigez ? Et pourquoi exactement devrais je non seulement obéir mais en plus écouter ce que vous dites ?" Alexandra demanda d'une voix glacée "Je me moque pour qui vous vous prenez, quelle sorte de droit vous pensez avoir. Pour moi vous êtes juste une sale garce qui pense que c'est normal non seulement de limiter l'éducation qui est enseignée ici mais aussi de faire baisser les capacités des potentiels aurors. Et ce rien qu'avec vos cours ridicules. Mais en plus vous avez un comportement raciste envers vos élèves selon leur sang ce qui est inexcusable pour une supposée enseignante. Mais si ça ne suffisait pas nous pouvons également ajouter tortures et utilisation d'objet de magie noire dans une école et sur ceux que vous êtes supposés protéger comme est votre devoir de professeur."

"Je ne vous permet pas..." Ombrage tenta "Espèce de sale menteuse"

"C'est amusant comme le ministère traite de menteur chaque personne qui s'oppose un tant soit peu à lui." Alexandra se moqua

Ombrage sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la femme.

"Je vous arrête." Ombrage

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus qu'Alexandra avait sorti sa baguette, elle était allé s'en refaire faire une avec les jumeaux ne voulant pas garder les baguettes des mangemorts plus que nécessaires et ce n'était pas très pratique vu qu'elles étaient une preuve. Alexandra désarma Ombrage avec un sort silencieux.

"C'est amusant mais de mon temps comme aurors, les politiciens ainsi que les sous secrétaires n'avaient pas le droit de pointer une baguette sur des personnes qui n'étaient pas recherché à part si elles avaient commis un crime, et je doute sérieusement que j'en ai commis un." Alexandra

"Ma baguette." Ombrage commençait à rougir de colère et à perdre sa voix supposée innocente

"Je n'ai fait que désarmer une potentielle criminelle qui m'avait menacé en premier. Je n'ai rien fait de mal." Alexandra

"Alexandra.." Dumbledore commença à dire d'une voix déçue

"Tu la fermes Dumbledore. C'est Miss Maugrey pour toi. J'ai aussi des comptes à régler avec toi. Je ne suis pas une de tes brebis qui obéit sans réfléchir. Je t'ai fait confiance à un moment mais tu m'as prouvé encore et encore à quel point j'ai eu tort de le faire. Mais bon comme tu as dis mon nom permettez moi de me présenter : Je suis Alexandra Maugrey une auror, et j'ai été emprisonné à cause de Voldemort pendant les quinze dernières années. Et ce salopard pour me faire voir à quel point nous avions supposément perdu, m'a fait regardé le sort de chaque personne que j'aimais y compris mes filleuls.

Je suis libre depuis ce matin grâce à la non coopération de trois mangemorts qui vont être à Azkaban d'ici ce soir, ou au plus tard demain et normalement vous Madame Ombrage vous allez les accompagner pour Abus d'Autorité, et Torture de vos Étudiants." Alexandra

"Je n'ai rien fait, et vous n'avez aucune preuve." Ombrage hurla

"Oh ne vous en faîtes pas madame, en ce moment même deux Aurors sont en train de fouiller vos appartement et pourront nous amener les preuves nécessaires." Fabian dit extrêmement poli.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit je suis..." Ombrage

"Nous en avons le droit, lorsqu'il est question de torture d'enfant. Nous avons même pensé au fait que comme nous avons été emprisonné pendant quinze ans, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on travaille encore pour le ministère. Non pas qu'on veuille avec l'actuelle politique, du coup deux aurors du département sont en train d'examiner vos affaires et trouveront j'en suis sûre très rapidement les Plumes de Sang que vous avez utilisés en retenue avec au moins un élève." Alexandra répondit avec un grand sourire

Elle était toujours furieuse mais maintenant elle n'était plus impuissante pendant que ceux qu'elle aimait souffraient.

"Potter." Ombrage hurla en pointant un doigt "Espèce de sale petit.."

"Ferme la. Je te conseille d'être très prudente dans ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire à un de mes filleuls parce que ma patience est loin d'être illimitée et qu'elle s'épuise à chacun de tes commentaires." Alexandra coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse insulter Harry d'avantage "Et ne crois pas que je vais tolérer qu'il soit insulté d'avantage par toi ou par le Ministère. Vous avez fait comme il vous plaisait en profitant qu'il n'avait pas d'adulte pour gérer ce genre d'affaire. C'est fini."

Ombrage ne put répondre, mais elle avait horriblement pâli. Juste après Robarts et Kingsley arrivèrent chacun portant une petite boite, et quand ils les ouvrirent il y avait une douzaine de Plume de Sang dans chaque. Ombrage avait perdu.


	5. Chapter 5

Fudge arriva avec Auror Dawlish et Gallo, Percy Weasley,  Lucius Malefoy et Amelia Bones juste à temps pour voir Robarts et Kingsley arrêter Ombrage.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Shackelbot Robarts qu'est ce qui vous prends ?" Fudge

"Cornelius Fudge, le ministre. Votre entourage est des plus particuliers." Alexandra observa en regardant Malefoy avec un sourcil haussé.

"C'est impossible.." Malefoy s'exclama en la reconnaissant

"Mais c'est Lucy." Gideon remarqua avec un grand sourire, mais on pouvait facilement voir la colère dans ses yeux "Ça fait un bail dis donc, laisse moi réfléchir, la dernière fois c'était septembre 1981, quand tu as tenté de me tuer."

Tout cela avait été dit d'une voix calme presque amicale, mais cela avait fait pâlir Malefoy d'une manière dès plus intéressantes.

"Mais mais vous êtes morts.." balbutia Fudge

"Ouah, vous auriez pu dire cela avec un peu plus de tristesse je pense. Mais non nous sommes vivants, nous avons juste passé quelques temps dans les cachots d'un manoir." Fabian ajouta à la conversation

"De toute façon Lucius a été innocenté il était sous l'Impero." Fudge dit ensuite

Sa réponse fit exploser de rire les trois amis.

"Fudge, un homme tel que vous ministre. Où va le monde .. Mais pour en revenir à votre brillante réponse je vais vous expliquer quelques petites choses. Vous vous rappelez j'en suis sûre que nous étions dans une unité où il y avait des aurors comme des Langues de Plomb. On faisait donc des recherches, et une de ces recherches était sur la marque des ténèbres. On ne peut pas l'obtenir si on ne le veut pas. Et en plus Lucy que voilà était dans le cercle d'élite des mangemorts, comme son père avant lui d'ailleurs. Tu peux accepter tous les pots de vins que tu veux pour te donner bonne conscience mais Lucy était et est toujours un mangemort." Alexandra dit le début d'un ton amusé mais à la fin elle était des plus sérieuses

Malefoy sachant le danger dans lequel il était passa à l'attaque pour s'enfuir. Il savait très bien que si il s'en était aussi bien sorti à la fin de la guerre c'était pas que grâce à son argent mais aussi parce que les aurors qui en savaient le plus sur Voldemort et ses hommes étaient incapacités. A part Alastor Maugrey mais il n'avait rien vu des actions de Malefoy.

Cependant le blond avait oublié une chose, il avait été un grand duelliste mais la même chose pouvait être dite des trois amis, bien qu'ils aient eu une longue pause. Gideon prit particulièrement plaisir à l'arrêter et à l'immobiliser de manière qu'il tombe plutôt douloureusement.

Fudge tenta de protester mais la présence d'Amelia en plus des trois amis, sans compter le fait qu'il venait d'être accusé de corruption et que sa sous secrétaire était accusé d'abus de pouvoir et de torture le força à se taire. 

Amelia prit les choses en charge, Malefoy fut emmené aux prisons ministérielles sous bonne garde accompagné d'Ombrage. Mais avant de partir avec Fudge elle devait régler un dernier détail.

"Alexandra, tu sais ce dont on a besoin." Amelia demanda, sachant que son amie devait accepter pour que ce soit légal, elle ne voulait pas non plus la provoquer ainsi

Alexandra serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer qu'ils auraient du le faire plus tôt et que ce n'était pas nécessaire maintenant mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Les événements d'aujourd'hui allaient provoquer une session du Magenmagot et ce serait le moment idéal pour prouver le retour de Voldy, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de demander ça le jour de ses retrouvailles avec ses filleuls.

Elle se tourna pourtant et alla vers Harry et ses amis, Neville était près d'eux aussi. Harry la regardait avec attention et une touche d'espoir qu'il essayait d'éteindre. Sans nul doute la situation avec Sirius où il avait du fuir le laissant derrière avait laissé une trace. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui parler.

"Harry, je sais que tu ne me connais pas et que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance mais là on a besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. Une chose qui aurait du être faite bien plus tôt mais les gens responsables de ce genre d'affaires ont prouvé qu'ils étaient des idiots incapables. Pour prouver le retour de Voldy il faudrait qu'on fasse une copie de tes souvenirs, ils seront présentés lors de la session du Magenmagot qui aura lieu en urgence cette après midi pour gérer avec l'arrestation d'Ombrage et de quatre mangemort, plus le fait qu'on soit de retour et vivant. Est ce que tu veux bien ?" Alexandra demanda en faisant en sorte qu'il voit la sincérité dans sa voix.

"Mon enfant ce n'est en aucun cas nécessaire..;" Dumbledore tenta de dire mais Gideon et Fabian lancèrent un sort en même temps transformant le directeur de Poudlard en chèvre

"C'est pas moi c'est lui." ils dirent ensuite à l'unisson

"C'est nécessaire Dumbledore parce qu'il est tant que le monde fonctionne sans ton avis sur tout. Ils ont besoin de preuve. Il est plus que tant que notre gouvernement ne soit plus une simple moquerie et devanture pour les gens puissant derrière mais quelque chose qui protège notre monde et notre population des vrais dangers avec des preuves. Un travail qui a été ta tâche avant qu'on ne te relève de tes titres et bien que je ne sois en aucun cas d'accord avec les décisions de Fudge celle là je l'applaudis. Parce que tu as permis qu'on enferme un homme à Azkaban sans procès juste sous ta parole. Alors oui Croupton était un abruti, paix à son âme, mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans encouragement. Et tu n'as pas fait ton devoir bien après ça, et en plus tu t'es permis d'ignorer le testament de Lily et James en plaçant leur fils chez les Dursley. Alors un conseil Dumbledore tu te fais oublier parce que je me contrôle pour ne pas t'étrangler avec ta barbe. Et toi Rogue un seul commentaire et je te détruis. Tu as torturés tes étudiants prouvant encore et encore que tu n'étais pas un professeur mais juste une petite brute, et en plus tu t'en es pris à mes deux filleuls. Crois moi on va avoir une longue discussion alors n'en rajoute pas." Alexandra coupa Rogue avant qu'il n'intervienne, le maître des potions pâlit quand il croisa le regard furieux de la femme en face de lui

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour copier mon souvenir ?" Harry demanda en dévisageant la femme en face de lui d'un regard choqué, personne n'avait jamais pris sa défense comme ça, jamais

"Tu peux le faire toi même, je pense même que tu serais plus tranquille si c'était le cas. Tu penses au souvenir en question, puis tu emmènes ta baguette à ta tempe. Tu te concentres sur le souvenirs et en même temps tu tires ta baguette comme si tu tirais un fil. Alors une sorte de filament sortira, ce sera argenté, on le mettra dans un flacon et le Magenmagot pourra l'observer grâce à une pensine. C'est pas douloureux, et le seul truc c'est que tu revois ton souvenir mais comme en accéléré. Après Harry c'est ton choix, on peut très bien prouver le retour de l'autre crétin autrement. Si tu veux pas le faire c'est pas grave." Alexandra lui dit calmement

Harry était de plus en plus choqué, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, ne lui avait expliqué à ce point, sauf Hermione mais c'était pas aussi clair, ni ne lui avait donné le choix.

"Non je veux le faire. Pour Cédric." Harry dit en sortant sa baguette

"Harry, la mort de Cédric n'était pas ta faute. Tu lui as fait cette proposition parce que tu es quelqu'un d’honorable et c'est une bonne chose. Les seuls responsables sont Pettigrow et Voldy. Et crois moi je vais tout faire pour qu'ils le payent.

Harry hocha la tête choqué puis fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire. Alexandra lui tenant un flacon passé par Amelia quand il réussit.

"Ouah bon boulot. Du premier coup en plus, c'est assez impressionnant. Moi la première fois j'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois." Gideon dit avec un clin d’œil au jeune homme embarrassé

Amelia partit ensuite avec le reste de son entourage, même Percy qui après avoir regardé ses oncles partit honteux de ce qu'il avait fait et dit à sa famille.

"Harry, Neville, je sais que vous êtes grands, presque des adultes et tout, que j'arrive tard, mais est ce que vous accepteriez de passer du temps avec moi ? Vous êtes pas obligé de répondre de suite ni rien.." Alexandra commença à dire mais elle fut interrompu par les deux garçons qui étaient enthousiaste à l'idée de lui parler et voulaient même le faire de suite

"Minerva est ce que je peux.." Alexandra demanda

"Bien sûr, vous avez beaucoup à vous dire et avec la perte de notre professeur de Défense de toute façon je pense que nous avons bien le droit à une après midi de libre." McGonnagal lui répondit avec un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Alexandra partit ensuite en balade avec ses filleuls et Luna à qui elle avait demandé de venir, pendant que Fabian et Gideon passaient du temps avec leur neveux. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant qu'Amelia les convoque pour donner leur témoignage.

Avec tout ces événements nul ne pensa à Dumbledore qui était toujours en chèvre.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandra sortit donc avec les trois adolescents de la Grande Salle.

"On peut aller à la Salle sur Demande." Harry proposa

"C'est une bonne idée Harry, mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps enfermée, j'aimerai bien un peu d'air et je connais un endroit où on serait tranquille si ça vous va." Alexandra proposa à la place, elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à rester longtemps à l'intérieur. Les trois jeunes acceptèrent et elle les mena dans un coin un peu à l'écart du lac mais très discret.

"Ouah, je savais pas que ça existait." Neville s'exclama intéressé par les plantes qu'il pouvait voir

"C'était un de nos endroits préférés quand on voulait passer du temps entre fille à Poudlard." Alexandra dit d'un ton ému en observant  les choses qui ne semblaient pas avoir changé, pas vraiment en tout cas

"Avec ma mère ?" Harry demanda curieux

"Oui, et Alice la mère de Neville, Pandora ta mère à toi Luna. Il y avait aussi Marlène qui restait avec nous. On adorait toutes cette endroit, pour Lily c'était l'endroit parfait pour lire, pour Marlène c'était bon pour dessiner des habits. Alice elle aimait étudier les plantes et comparer ce qu'elle observait avec ce qui avait été écrit. Pandora elle aimait regardait les nuages, parfois elle cherchait à observer les créatures environnantes. Moi j'y aimais le calme et j'y traçais mes runes." Alexandra répondit plongée dans ses souvenirs

"Vous étiez proches ?" Luna demanda, elle était comme les deux autres curieuses d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère

"Meilleures amies, toutes. Rien ne pouvait nous séparer, même pas la guerre." Alexandra répondit en s'asseyant, les gobelins l'avaient soigné mais elle était quand même fatiguée et loin d'être guérie.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé alors ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?" Harry demanda un peu agressivement

"Gideon, Fabian et moi avions été capturé un mois avant Halloween 1981, nous avons réussi à nous enfuir que ce matin. Voldy voulait qu'on le rejoigne et quand on a refusé, encore, il a décidé de nous montrer qu'on avait plus rien. Il a utilisé des sortes de miroirs pour nous montrer nos proches. C'était une de mes inventions et Pandora m'avait aidé pour la potion qu'il fallait. Peter a du lui fournir le moyen, c'était une des recherches que je ne cachais pas.

Avec ces miroirs on a assisté aux sorts de nos proches, mon oncle qui a sombré doucement et s'est endurci encore plus, la tristesse de Molly et Arthur, celle d'Amelia et de Remus. On a vu ce que Sirius affrontait à Azkaban à la place de Peter, puis le sort de vos parents à tout les deux puis le votre après ce qui c'est passé. On a pas vu ta famille Luna par contre, mais c'était plus parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi impliqué que nous dans la guerre.

Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance ou de vouloir me parler mais j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à vous connaître. Je suis désolée d'avoir vu vos vies comme ça." Alexandra voulait vraiment avoir des contacts avec eux

"Donc tu as vu..." Harry dit doucement 

"Le traitement des Dursley oui. Et je te jure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu n'y retournes plus." Alexandra promit à Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, il était appréhensif de voir son regard mais il n'y trouva pas de la pitié ou de la déception, non il y voyait de la tristesse et de la colère pour lui. "J'ai aussi vu comment Augusta agissait et je vais avoir une discussion avec elle Neville, tu n'es pas ton père et c'est normal. Et puis Frank et Alice étaient très loin d'être parfait. Voldy n'était pas au courant des liens qui m'unissait à ta mère Luna, donc je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé chez toi, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu à Poudlard les gens sont loin d'être correct avec toi."

"Comment ça se fait qu'il ne savait pas les liens que tu avais avec la mère de Luna ?" Harry demanda curieux, il était amusé par le nom qu'elle avait donné à Voldemort

"Pandora et Xenophilius étaient contre Voldy et les mangemorts mais ils étaient pacifistes. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre, ils ne faisaient donc pas partie du groupe de Dumbledore : l'Ordre du Phénix contrairement à vos parents. Ce qui a été une chance pour eux sans aucun doute, vu que ceux de l'Ordre étaient les plus ciblés, eux et leurs familles. Ils se servaient par contre du Chicaneur pour aider à passer des messages, mais c'était limité à ça.

Nous ne voulions pas les mettre en danger pour être nos amis, alors pour le monde extérieur nous nous sommes éloignées. On se voyait toujours avec Pandora plusieurs fois par mois mais c'était dans des endroits discrets et secrets. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de toi Luna, nous avons été encore plus prudentes.

C'était une époque sombre, et je refuse de la voir se réinstaller." la voix d'Alexandra tout comme son expression s'était faite dure à la fin, elle refusait que ces jeunes affrontent ça

"Ma mère était à Serdaigle non ? Alors comment ça se fait que vous ayez été amies ?" Luna interrogea ensuite

"J'étais moi aussi une Serdaigle, avec de fortes tendances Griffondor par contre. Ta mère et moi avons sympathisé de suite, nous avons rencontré Alice ensuite, elle adorait les livres et Lily via Alice, puis Marlène. Même si Lily et nous, n'avons pas été proches de suite. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec un autre ami à elle qui ne nous aimait pas beaucoup.  Enfin pour être plus correcte il n'aimait pas tout ce qui attirait l'attention de Lily. Rogue a toujours été assez obsessionnel vis à vis de Lily."

"Rogue ?!!! Il était ami avec ma mère ?" Harry cria totalement choqué

"Oui, difficile à croire pas vrai ? Ils se sont rencontré avant Poudlard. Petunia le connait aussi d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui a dit à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle irait à Poudlard. Ils sont restés proche malgré le fait qu'il était à Serpentard et elle à Griffondor, Rogue avait du mal dans sa maison étant un sang mêlé et ami avec une né moldu, mais il s'est accroché. Lily aussi d'ailleurs, peu importe ce que les autres lui disaient, elle avait un caractère de cochon quand elle s'y mettait et était plus têtue qu'une douzaine de mules.

Mais leur amitié à cédé en cinquième année, après un examen de BUSES. Rogue l'a insulté de Sang de Bourbe devant tout le monde, et Lily ne lui a jamais pardonné, mais c'était pour beaucoup plus que ça. Disons juste que c'était la goutte de trop, Rogue avait commencé à trainer avec des futurs mangemorts et avait plusieurs fois parlé à Lily des idéaux de Voldy. Il voulait la convertir à la cause, mais elle refusait." Alexandra expliqua, elle se rappelait sans mal toutes les fois où elle et les autres avaient réconforté Lily ou l'avaient écouté tempêter avec ce que Rogue avait dit.

"C'est pour ça qu'il me hait alors ?" Harry demanda alors, il était choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu et un regard avec Neville prouvait qu'il n'était pas le seul, c'était difficile d'imaginer le cauchemar qu'était leur professeur comme un élève à Poudlard avec des amis

"Non, c'est à cause de James. Enfin de lui et des maraudeurs je suppose. Tu vois la relation que tu as avec Drago Malefoy ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"C'était pire entre James et lui. Ils se haïssaient. James détestait tout ce qui était Serpentard, un peu comme Ron d'ailleurs, la même chose était vrai pour Sirius pour lui la maison Serpentard était pire que sa famille et si il ne pouvait pas se venger de sa famille directement il le faisait sur la maison. Remus suivait le mouvement, il n'avait rien en particulier contre eux mais il le faisait parce qu'il était ami avec Sirius et James et que pour lui c'était ça l'important. Peter lui aimait l'humiliation que les autres vivaient.

Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas des farceurs comme Fred et George, non ils pouvaient être drôle je ne dis pas ça. Leurs blagues étaient brillantes mais ils pouvaient aussi être cruels, et plus la guerre avançait plus ils étaient cruels envers les Serpentards. Les blâmant pour les événements du dehors. C'était une horreur.

Le plus souvent les pires 'blagues' étaient pour Rogue. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas aussi vicieux envers eux mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Après la cinquième année par contre Rogue est devenu plus dangereux dans ce qu'il faisait. Il blâmait James pour la perte de Lily et ses attaques contre les Maraudeurs et d'autres élèves étaient plus dangereuses.

Rogue te hait à ce point parce qu'il aimait Lily à la folie, il était obsédé par elle, le fait que tu ressembles autant à ton père est un rappel qu'elle a choisi James et pas lui. Lily a aimé Severus, mais uniquement comme un frère." Alexandra expliqua, ils méritaient la vérité sur leurs parents pas juste les bons côtés mais aussi les mauvais, ils étaient des héros oui mais nul n'est parfait

"Mon père était un..;"

"Ton père était un grand homme Harry, n'en doute pas. Mais il n'était pas parfait. Il a grandi fils unique, élevé par des parents qui avaient presque perdu espoir d'avoir un enfant, il a donc été gâté. Il a mis du temps à grandir et à accepter que tout ne lui était pas du. Lily n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir avec lui si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il avait changé. James a beaucoup changé durant sa sixième année, il y avait toujours des problèmes entre Rogue et lui mais le plus souvent c'était Rogue qui allait les chercher et plus l'inverse comme avant. "

"Et mes parents ?" Neville demanda après un moment, il avait laissé un moment à Harry pour comprendre tout, mais il était curieux et aussi un peu appréhensif

"Ton père était très tête en l'air, il fallait être très franc avec lui. Ta mère a mis un moment à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était intéressée en lui et il n'a compris que quand elle l'a embrassé. C'était très drôle à voir, surtout sa tête après, il était totalement choqué.

Alice elle pouvait être très timide un moment et une des personnes les plus confiantes l'instant d'après. Elle était très calme au niveau du caractère, Frank lui aussi mais il pouvait se mettre en colère assez facilement quand même. Il était extrêmement protecteur de ceux qu'il aimait.

C'était un excellent auror et quand lui et Alice travaillaient en équipe tu pouvais presque avoir pitié des mangemorts. Même si il avait au début était contre qu'elle devienne un auror. Ils ont eu une période de dispute après cette décision. Il avait eu des difficultés au début de notre scolarité à toucher ce qu'il visait. Ça lui a pris du temps mais après ça lui venait tout seul.

Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où Alice et Lily nous ont appris qu'elles étaient enceintes. On s'était retrouvée pour un déjeuner, Lily nous l'a dit en premier elle était très impatiente, pour tout en général, Alice l'a annoncé en demandant à Lily toi aussi ? Elles étaient encore plus proches qu'avant avec leur grossesse en même temps, elles étaient vraiment heureuses d'être maman. Et fières aussi, quoique moins que vos pères, c'était à celui qui se vantait le plus de son fils pendant un moment." Alexandra avait des larmes dans les yeux à se rappeler ses moments là, c'était des temps meilleurs.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par trois corps qui s'étaient jetés contre le sien. Luna avait commencé le mouvement en voyant l'émotion dans les yeux marrons de la femme en face d'elle, Neville avait suivi avec Harry. Tous les deux émus par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur leurs parents. Cela les rendaient plus humains dans les yeux des deux enfants qui avaient jusque là juste entendu qu'ils étaient des gens extraordinaires.


	7. Chapter 7

Les quatre restèrent un moment enlacés, savourant la présence des autres. Mais finalement Alexandra se dégagea, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec autant de contact et en plus ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries, elle commençait donc à avoir mal.

"Il va se passer quoi à présent ?" Neville demanda curieux

"Là on va aller manger un morceau, avec Gideon et Fabian, qui seront surement avec les Weasley. Et cette après midi il va y avoir une séance du Magenmagot où on va juger trois mangemorts, Ombrage, Malefoy, Fudge. Après on examinera tes souvenirs Harry et ils verront le retour de Voldy, ainsi que le fait que Pettigrow est vivant. On a déjà commencé à prendre des mesures pour que les mangemorts soient jugés et qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen pour eux d'utiliser le chantage, la menace ou l'argent pour s'en sortir. Et en plus en tombant on obtiendra d'autre noms, vu que ce n'est certes pas obligatoire en Grande Bretagne, et les gens peuvent refuser mais dans les lois internationales qui concernent les terroristes le Veritaserum est obligatoire dans ce genre de cas. Ça a été mis en place après la guerre contre Grindelwald par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, je ne sais même pas comment l'Angleterre a fait pour s'en sortir sans scandale à la fin de la dernière guerre. Je doute que la Confédération ait été ravie, loin de là même, de ne pas pouvoir parler avec les mangemorts capturés." Alexandra réfléchit avant de se reconcentrer sur la situation après que Harry ait raclé sa gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle avait passé trop de temps avec Fabian et Gideon, en silence et plongés dans leurs pensées. Se réadapter prendrait du temps, un temps qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir. "On va donc interroger les mangemorts et prouver l'innocence de Sirius ainsi que le retour de Voldy, après on avisera, ça dépendra du Ministère surtout, de comment les gens réagissent et des personnes au pouvoir. Avec les panneaux de vision on sait beaucoup mais c'est aussi limité. Ce qui est sûr c'est que la guerre risque d'augmenter vu qu'on force Voldy à sortir de son trou." 

"Il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement ?" Harry demanda, prévenir tout le monde que Voldemort était de retour avait été ce qu'il voulait, mais en voyant le visage de sa marraine, où il pouvait voir la fatigue et l'appréhension, en plus d'entendre ses explications, il se rendait compte à quel point il ignorait les choses. Est ce que forcer Voldemort à apparaître était vraiment une bonne idée ?

"Non, malheureusement, si on pouvait opérer en secret ce sera pas mal, mais ce n'est pas possible. On devait faire tomber Ombrage et même Fudge pour avancer, sans compter que Fabian, Gideon et moi avons capturé trois mangemorts ce matin. Leur disparition aurait été remarqué, on doit faire les choses correctement pour le moment, on avisera après. En plus, le plus de temps Voldy reste caché, le plus il est possible pour lui de préparer une attaque sur Azkaban pour sortir de prison ses hommes." Alexandra nia de suite

"Il va le faire ?" Neville demanda immédiatement en fermant les poings, l'idée que ceux qui avait torturé ses parents soient de nouveau en liberté lui était insupportable.

"Ce serait le plus logique, il ne fait confiance qu'à peu à la base, mais ceux qui ont échappé la prison, qui ont continué à vivre leur vie sans lui, sans chercher à le retrouver... Il les aura à l’œil, il ne peux plus avoir la confiance qu'il avait auparavant. Ceux d'Azkaban au contraire seront éperdus de gratitude quand il apparaîtra pour les sauver, ils lui seront encore plus loyaux qu'auparavant. En plus la plupart étaient extrêmement redoutable. La guerre était difficile en partie à cause de leur chef, mais il ne faut pas sous estimer ses hommes, ils sont extrêmement dangereux et capables. Je doute qu'une décennie à Azkaban ait changé ça. Nous devons donc nous préparer pour le contrer le plus possible.

Je sais ce qui est arrivé Neville, mais je te demande de ne pas aller après eux dans le cas où ils réussissent à s'échapper. Ce qu'ils ont fait à ta famille est impardonnable, mais crois moi quand je te dis que les Lestranges sont redoutables, je ne compte plus le nombre d'amis que j'ai perdu à cause d'eux. Je refuse de te perdre aussi." Alexandra dit ensuite en regardant son autre filleul droit dans les yeux 

Il avait la capacité d'être grand, elle le savait, avec de l'encouragement, une bonne baguette et du soutien il n'y avait pas de doute, mais les Lestranges étaient dans une catégorie à part, ils avaient réussi à avoir Alice et Frank après tout, et peu de mangemorts ont réussi à échapper au couple, encore plus quand ils étaient ensemble, et ils n'étaient pas détendus non plus, ils étaient alertes, même chez eux. Ils avaient suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que même la disparition de Voldemort ne mettait pas fin à la guerre comme ça. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas été suffisant, voir ça sans pouvoir rien faire avait été horrible pour eux trois, si Fabian et Gideon n'avait pas été là elle aurait fait une bêtise en tentant de s'enfuir de manière idiote. Heureusement que les garçons avaient réussi à garder leur tête froide, ils l'avaient arrêté et ensemble ils avaient pleuré en voyant l'état de Frank et Alice. Le traitement d'Augusta envers Neville n'avait pas vraiment aidé la situation non plus, sa grand mère était vraiment idiote d'essayer de tourner Neville en Frank. Ils étaient différents, Neville avait trop de sa mère en lui pour ça, et puis Frank n'avait pas non plus été parfait, il avait eu ses moments aussi. 

"Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour toi ?" Luna demanda

Alexandra sortit à nouveau de ses pensées pour regarder la jeune blonde devant elle, il y avait du Pandora en elle, ça se voyait de suite, son intuition surtout et un peu d'empathie si elle devait deviner, elle voyait aussi l'imagination de Xenophilius et son optimisme envers le monde. Elle se demanda brièvement comment son vieil ami allait, elle n'avait pas de doute que Pandora était morte, si elle avait survécu sa fille aurait été mieux protégé à l'école, et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu ce n'était pas le cas. Une autre chose qu'elle allait devoir changer. A quel point avait elle échoué dans la confiance que lui avait témoigné ses amies ? 

"Fabian, Gideon et moi avons déjà remplis les papiers pour dire que nous étions vivant, on l'a fait ce matin à la banque, réglant aussi le problème de nos comptes avec les gobelins. La plupart sont intacts étrangement vu que Fabian et Gideon ont été déclaré mort à cause des manipulations de Voldy. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de nous expliquer, mais on demandera plus tard. Je vais parler avec mon oncle par rapport à où je vivrai, aussi, enfin une fois que je l'aurai vu bien sûr." Alexandra commença à répondre

"Ton oncle c'est Fol-oeil Maugrey ?" Harry demanda curieux

"Oui, c'était le frère de mon père. J'ai hâte de le voir." Alexandra avoua avec un soupir, elle n'avait aucune idée de quand elle le verrait, elle espérait juste que ce soit aujourd'hui. "Donc je dois me renseigner auprès de lui pour voir où j'habiterai pour le moment, il faut aussi que j'en parle avec Fabian et Gideon, de ça et aussi de la suite. Après je ne peux pas vous dire pour le long terme, si vous le voulez bien j'aimerai discuter avec vous régulièrement, utilisant une chouette ou autre, mais après c'est votre choix." 

Les trois acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, ils voulaient la connaître aussi, Harry la regardait souvent, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas devant lui. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Alexandra racontant des histoires de leurs parents, avant qu'un patronus n'apparaisse devant elle pour lui donner un message. C'était un renard, celui de Gideon.

"Alex, désolé d'interrompre votre moment, mais l'heure approche et on va bientôt devoir partir au ministère, en plus ton oncle est là et il est pas plus commode qu'auparavant. Donc si tu pouvais te bouger ça nous arrangerait." la voix de Gideon sortit du renard, calme et tranquille comme si tout allait bien. 

Alexandra ne perdit pas de temps à se lever, les adolescents faisant de même, et à se diriger dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, comme elle l'avait deviné, son oncle était là, une baguette dans chaque main, chacune pointant vers la gorge des Prewett qui étaient devant leurs neveux et nièces pour les protéger au cas où. 

"Tonton." Alexandra appela, de suite son attention était sur elle, il se tourna vers elle tout en gardant son œil artificiel sur les jumeaux. Il la regarda avec étonnement et doute, il avait tellement envie de croire que c'était sa nièce, son Alexandra, mais cela faisait quinze ans qu'elle avait disparu. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était ou non un piège. Quelqu'un tentant de l'avoir en jouant sur une de ses seules faiblesses, sa nièce. 

La perdre avait été insupportable, il l'avait cherché de partout, interrogé chaque mangemort pour avoir une piste, mais rien, personne n'avait rien su, juste qu'il y avait eu un combat et que Voldemort l'avait pris avec lui à la fin. Il avait aussi prit les Prewetts, mais on les avait retrouvé morts peu après, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les deux menaces devant lui. Jusqu'à ce que son elfe de maison lui dise qu'elle avait été appelé par la 'Petite Miss', quand il était revenu d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Il avait refusé d'y croire mas c'était quand même rendu à Poudlard au cas où. Il connaissait Alexandra, si elle était vraiment vivante, son premier instinct serait de trouver ses filleuls, les enfants de ses amies pour s'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité. Et là il était tombé sur les deux Prewett, protégeant les enfants de leur sœur, Molly, comment ils étaient tous les trois de la même famille était une énigme pour lui, ils étaient tellement différents. Mais dès qu'ils l'avaient vu ils avaient demandé si ils pouvaient utiliser leurs baguettes pour envoyer un message à Alex. Lorsqu'il avait vu le patronus en forme de renard il avait commencé à y croire un peu, il était impossible de tromper un patronus, et en plus la capacité de transmettre un message avec avait été une spécialité de l'ordre, une inventée par Lily Potter et Alice Londubat au cours de leur grossesse. Cela étant dit il avait tout fait pour écraser cet espoir, il ne voulait pas être déçu, mais à présent il avait du mal à lutter contre l'espoir et la joie qui l'envahissait. 

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, qui lui arrivaient plus bas que la taille, ses yeux marrons étaient plus triste et souffrant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais il la reconnaissait, elle était vraiment aussi belle que sa mère, avec les cheveux de son père par contre. Les émotions qui traversaient ses yeux étaient sincères, il en était sûr, de même que la protection qu'elle offrait aux jeunes Londubat et Potter, mais aussi, et c'était ce qui le faisait croire que c'était réel, envers la petite Lovegood. Il avait tenté de garder un œil sur les trois jeunes, en mémoire de sa nièce, mais Dumbledore avait refusé de donner la moindre indication par rapport à où était Potter, et Augusta avait surprotégé son petit fils par rapport au monde extérieur. Quand à Lovegood, il n'aimait pas vraiment Xenophilius et du coup c'était difficile de venir la voir.

Cependant bien qu'elle semblait sincère, il était méfiant, c'était une habitude à présent chez lui, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras sans attendre et se réjouir que sa nièce soit vivante, mais il tenait à en être certain avant. 

"Comment tu m'appelais quand tu étais petite ?" Alastor demanda donc sans attendre 

"Totor, parce que je n'arrivais pas à dire ton prénom, du coup j'avais fait une raccourci de Tonton Alastor. Papa t'appelait comme ça quand il voulait t'embêter. Quelle a été ta réaction quand tu as appris que Sirius et moi étions ensemble ?" Alexandra demanda ensuite, elle voulait aussi croire que c'était son oncle mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier non plus qu'un mangemort avait réussi à l'imiter toute l'année passée. Ça avait été horrible de le voir s'affaiblir à petit feu quand il était dans cette malle, à la merci de Croupton Jr, elle avait vraiment été terrifiée pour lui, et aussi pour les jeunes, après tout Croupton était fou. 

"D'aller le castrer." Alastor répondit simplement, il avait fallu qu'Alexandra l'immobilise quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait avec Black, un séducteur à l'époque, il était plus que ça, Alastor le savait après tout il était son apprenti, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne le voulait pas avec sa nièce. Elle avait fini par lui faire entendre raison, même si il avait quand même tout fait pour faire souffrir Black après, un petit rappel à qui exactement il aurait à faire si il brisait le cœur d'Alexandra. 

Une fois sa réponse donnée il baissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers sa nièce, qui en avait fait de même, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu et il la serra dans ses bras, c'était elle, elle était vivante et il n'allait pas la laisser sortir de son champ de vision pendant au moins une décennie.


	8. Repas

Harry passa tout le déjeuner à observer sa marraine, il ne savait pas qu'il en avait une, on lui avait jamais dit et il n'avait pas vraiment demandé non plus. Il aurait du, après Sirius il avait su qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il en ait une, mais il avait eu peur qu'elle ne veuille tout simplement pas de lui, après tout les Durlsey étaient sa famille mais ils ne pouvaient pas le supporter non plus. La réalité était bien différente, elle avait été gardé prisonnière avec deux autres personnes, les oncles de Ron et des autres Weasley. Elle était très différente de Sirius et elle lui avait dit la vérité sur ses parents, quand il demandait à Sirius ou au Professeur Lupin parfois, ils racontaient surtout des blagues qu'ils avaient fait, à quel point son père aimait rire, qu'il avait était un héros. Ils parlaient pas souvent de sa mère et ça n'avait que crée des questions supplémentaires dans l'esprit de Harry mais elle, elle semblait vouloir lui en parler. 

En plus elle avait aidé à l'arrestation de Ombrage, et ça allait devenir un de ses meilleurs patronus si jamais il utilisait ce souvenir, avant d'arrêter Lucius Malefoy et de remettre le ministre à sa place sans compter Rogue et Dumbledore. Il était toujours un peu perdu par rapport à la situation, aucun adulte n'avait fait quelque chose comme ça pour lui, et puis quand elle lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer et qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire... Non il n'avait jamais connu ça. 

Pas plus qu'il était habitué à un adulte qui le regardait régulièrement durant un repas pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle ne le faisait pas qu'à lui, Neville et Luna avaient le droit à la même chose mais ça ne le faisait pas sentir moins bien pour autant, et il voyait que c'était pareil pour eux. 

Alexandra, Fabian et Gideon (ils avaient été interdit de les appeler Mr disant que ça leur faisait sentir vieux) étaient proches, c'était visible, ils se cherchaient toujours mutuellement du regard pour s'assurer que les autres allaient bien, il y avait une confiance tacite entre eux. Il aimait bien Gideon, Fabian ne parlait pas trop, mais ils étaient quand même amusants, il lui faisait penser à Fred et George quand ils étaient plus sérieux.

"C'est quoi le plan ?" Alastor Maugrey demanda aux trois, même si il regardait surtout sa nièce, Harry était un peu déstabilisé par l'ancien auror, il était différent de ce qu'il avait vu jusque là, mais après c'était peut être lié au fait qu'il avait retrouvé Alexandra.  C'était étrange il n'avait jamais imaginé que le vieil auror ait une famille, il était simplement Fol Œil, c'était tout. C'était en réalité la même chose pour la plupart des adultes qu'il connaissait, il allait devoir y songer. 

"On a parlé à Barnabas, il va écrire une excuse publique et un compte rendu sur le retour de Voldy, qui va être renforcé probablement par le gouvernement en début de soirée. On a aussi contacté la CIS pour qu'ils viennent nous aider à améliorer les choses, on peut pas le gérer en interne, je veux dire il n'y a qu'à voir comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois, le Ministère est trop sous la coupe de Jedusor pour qu'on laisse les choses ainsi. Avec un peu de chance si la guerre éclate, elle ne durera pas une décennie cette fois." expliqua Alexandra 

"La CIS ?" questionna Harry en voyant les expressions choquées de Fred, George et aussi de Neville

"La Confédération Internationale des Sorciers est un groupe où des élus venant de différents pays faisant parti de la Confédération, se rassemblent et discutent divers sujet internationaux, le Tournoi de l'an dernier par exemple a été sans aucun doute beaucoup discuté, de même que la coupe mondiale de Quidditch, ce ne sont bien sûr que des exemples, ils ont aussi passé des lois et surtout ils ont géré l'emprisonnement de Gridelwald et de ses hommes vu que c'était un problème devenu international." répondit Alexandra

"Le gouvernement anglais avait refusé de les contacter durant la guerre, ne voulant pas d'étranger au milieu de tout ça, mais cette fois on ne voulait pas que la corruption continue, pas plus qu'on ne veut que la guerre frappe autant. Il y a déjà eu bien trop de morts à cause de ça, on ne veut pas que ça continue." expliqua un peu plus Gideon 

"On avait des contacts dans la Confédération dû à certaines de nos actions et surtout grâce à l'aide des gobelins et d'Amelia Bones. En tant que Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique elle peut contacter la CIS mais uniquement si elle est soutenu par trois anciennes familles, c'est la loi. Je suis Lady Maugrey parce que mon père était l'aîné mais qu'en plus tonton n'a jamais été intéressé par le côté politique des choses." commença Alexandra

"Pas la patience de ne pas leur lancer un sort ou leur mettre mon point dans la figure." grommela Alastor 

"Fabian et Gideon sont Lord Prewett, Fabian officiellement a le rôle vu qu'il est l'aîné mais ils le tiennent tous les deux, ce qui est plutôt habituel parce que les Prewett ont une certaine histoire avec les jumeaux. Kingsley est aussi Lord Shackelbot, si il n'a pas autant d'importance que les autres maisons du au fait que les Shackelbot ne sont pas traditionnellement britanniques, il en avait suffisamment pour ça. La CIS pourra enquêter sur les agissements du Ministère et faire en sorte que Jedusor perde ses alliés au MInistère ou au moins le plus possible, afin que si jamais il ne veuille prendre le pouvoir ça lui soit impossible ou en tout cas difficile. Ce que nous devons faire surtout c'est gagner du temps en attendant que nous découvrions comment il a fait pour revenir et empêcher que ça se reproduise si nécessaire. On a une idée mais pas de certitudes. On doit le détruire une bonne fois pour toute et si par la même occasion on peut régler le problème qui pousse certaines anciennes familles à se ranger derrière des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Pas la peine si on règle le problème Jedusor d'avoir une nouvelle guerre dans une cinquantaine d'année." souffla Alexandra, hors de question que ça se reproduise, Grindelwald et Voldemort lui avaient appris la leçon, ils n'avaient fait que gérer deux trois problèmes en surface, ils devaient arranger les choses en profondeurs, arracher ainsi la racine.

"Le problème c'est les anciennes familles." affirma Hermione "Le monde sorcier n'est pas suffisamment ouvert pour les né-moldus et aussi pour ceux considérés comme des créatures."

"Tu as des idées très arrêtés pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et avec aussi peu d'information réelle sur le monde sorcier." commenta Fabian doucement, il avait subi pas mal à la gorge du coup c'était sensible, il regardait la jeune sorcière avec un air pas du tout impressionné, il était du même avis que son frère et que Alexandra sur le sujet, si elle avait une certaine intelligence elle était loin de Lily Evans, et elle jugeait bien trop rapidement. 

"Cette après midi une assemblée du Magenmagot aura lieu, ton souvenir sera montré afin que tout le monde apprennent la vérité qu'ils avaient voulu nier, ensuite il y aura les procès de Lucius Malefoy, de Dolores Ombrage, de Joshua Gibbon, Thaddeus Nott et Walden Macnair ainsi que celui de Sirius, Amelia sait qu'il est innocent et avec le fait que Peter Pettigrew est vu vivant et au service de Jedusor dans ton souvenir ce sera suffisant pour créer un doute, comme il sera sous sérum de vérité comme tous les autres, alors sa liberté est presque assurée. Après que le souvenir ait été vu alors des aurors se rendront dans différentes maisons où se trouvent les mangemorts cités pour les arrêter et les interroger. Si ça n'a pas déjà été fait bien sûr, je ne sais pas quelle mesure Amelia a décidé de prendre, mais on a un avantage c'est que beaucoup de ces mangemorts ont été convoqué dans tous les cas pour la session du Magenmagot." expliqua Alexandra "Harry, il faudra peut être que tu répondes à quelques questions, tout comme nous d'ailleurs, mais tu ne seras pas sous sérum et si tu ne souhaites pas répondre à une question, tu n'as qu'à le dire et ça sera fini, tu n'auras pas à le faire." 

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry surpris 

"Parce que tu es un mineur, ce que beaucoup décide d'oublier à leur guise et surtout tu es sous ma protection. Tu es mon filleul et même si j'ai longtemps été absente je ne compte plus l'être et je compte bien le rappeler à tout le monde. Ils n'auraient jamais du te traiter comme ça, le procès de cette été une aberration et une honte..." commença Alexandra avant que Fabian ne la coupe en plaçant sa main devant la bouche de la jeune femme 

"Mieux vaut l'arrêter comme ça elle est capable d'en parler pendant des heures." dit Gideon en souriant, un sourire taquin qui gagna un sourire affectueux de Alexandra après qu'elle ait enlevé la main de Fabian qui lui donnait un sourire innocent, le genre qu'ils avaient maîtrisé des années auparavant quand ils faisaient leurs blagues

"Sirius va avoir un procès alors ?" demanda Harry enthousiaste 

"Oui, et Fudge ainsi que Dumbledore vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ils seront pas les seuls d'ailleurs, un héritier d'une ancienne famille envoyé à Azkaban sans procès,... ça va pas se passer facilement mais ça donnera l'excuse idéale pour réinterroger les mangemorts qui y sont vraiment afin d'obtenir tous les noms sous sérum de vérité, toutes les informations qu'ils possèdent, elles datent bien sûr mais les plans qu'il avait à l'époque sont surement proches de ce qu'il veut maintenant." expliqua Alexandra

"Pourquoi Dumbledore ?" questionna Harry qui ignora le ' _Professeur Dumbledore'_ de Hermione

"Parce qu'en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, non seulement Dumbledore aurait pu forcer un procès il y a deux ans mais en plus il aurait du s'assurer qu'il en ait un à l'époque de son emprisonnement. Il ne l'a pas fait et du coup ça va lui causer des problèmes, surtout que même si la plupart des anglais pensent qu'il est le Merlin de notre génération, au niveau international c'est loin d'être le cas et les choses vont se passer avec les autorités internationales." continua Alexandra 

"Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, un point de vue différent est parfois justement ce qu'il faut." confirma Gideon "On devrait il y aller, en tant que Lords et Lady qui ont demandé la réunion on est obligé d'y être à l'heure."

"Et nous ?" demandèrent Fred et George à l'unisson 

"Vous deux vous pouvez venir vu que vous êtes majeurs, Ron, Ginny par contre on ne peut rien faire sans la permission de votre mère ou de votre père." Gideon refusa

"Mais tu as dis que j'y serai non ?" demanda confus Harry 

"Je suis ta marraine, j'ai plus de droits du coup. Neville tu peux venir aussi si tu le souhaites et même chose pour toi Luna, par contre vous devez tout les trois me donner votre parole que vous resterez avec mon oncle pendant tout le long et que vous ferez ce qu'il vous demande." dit très sérieusement Alexandra "Je sais que révéler au monde qu'il est de retour est une victoire, le monde doit savoir la vérité pour se protéger, mais il y a toujours un risque de danger quand Il est concerné. Je serais probablement concentrée sur ce qui se passe et ce qui se dit, c'est mon rôle, et même si je garderai aussi un œil sur vous au cas où, ce sera plus difficile et il y aura plus de possibilité que je manque quelque chose. Mais j'ai confiance en mon oncle, Alastor ne laissera rien vous arriver si il en a le pouvoir de ça j'en suis sûre, alors votre parole où vous restez là." 

"Tu l'as." répondirent à l'unisson les trois jeunes 

Le groupe partit peu après, pour la plus grande déception de Ron, Hermione et Ginny ils n'avaient pas pu venir, et une fois en dehors de Poudlard, Shella apparut avec Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui était fanatiquement loyal à Harry, pour le plus grand amusement des deux paires de jumeaux et de Luna, quoique même les autres ne purent réprimer un sourire en voyant la réaction des deux, l'enthousiasme de Dobby et la gêne de Harry, entre Fred et George qui transplanèrent dans la zone du Ministère que leurs oncles avaient décrit et qu'ils avaient eux même vus les quelques fois où leur père les avait amené à son travail, Alastor fit de même mais avec Neville et Luna tandis que les deux elfes prenaient les deux Prewett pour Shella, Alexandra et Harry pour Dobby, ils n'avaient même pas songé à faire différemment malgré le fait que Shella était loyale à la famille Maugrey. Alexandra n'allait pas être séparé aisément de ses filleuls et filleule, pas si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. 

Ensemble et ignorant totalement les regards, ils firent leur chemin à l’ascenseur avant de descendre jusqu'au niveau du département des Mystères et des salles pour les procès. C'était le principal qui allait se produire de toute façon, le souvenir ne durerait pas suffisamment longtemps pour valoir le changement de pièce. Antoine Duchamps, un français qui avait été un allié de taille durant la guerre, Fabian et Alexandra s'étaient battus à ses côtés lors d'une opération à l'étranger pour stopper un groupe de mangemort qui cherchaient à recruter, et à agrandir le marché noir d'esclave de 'sang de bourbe'. Antoine Duchamps était donc là en tant qu'envoyé de la CIS, avec Hiroki Ito qui avait été, lorsqu'ils étaient libre en tout cas, il y a quatorze ans, un grand duelliste japonais qui était aussi présent sur la scène politique, et Alexander Eilstin un homme d'un âge avancé qui avait été un opposant connu de Gregorovitch et de ses hommes. La CIS avait visiblement envoyé certains de ses meilleurs membres et des gens aussi doués avec leurs mots qu'avec leurs baguettes, si Alexandra devait juger avec la réaction de son oncle. Evan Dante était le Président Sorcier à la place de Dumbledore, et les trois anciens prisonniers ne pouvaient qu'être satisfait, si il n'avait pas trop changé, et ils en doutaient, Dante avait été un homme droit et intègre, respectueux des traditions mais pas au point de rejoindre Voldemort qu'il avait même jugé comme étant un idiot. Vu qu'il avait perdu son petit fils à cause de Voldemort et de ses hommes, ils doutaient qu'il rejoindrait facilement le camp de Jedusor. 

Ils allèrent s'asseoir aux places réservées à leur famille, leur apparition surprenant encore bien des personnes, visiblement les rumeurs étaient soient moins bonnes soient moins facilement crues. Les trois surveillaient discrètement leurs proches, s'assurant que tout allait bien, mais à leur plus grand soulagement Alastor avait été rejoint par Robarts et Croaker, le chef du Département des Mystères et le mentor de Gideon. 

"Nous avons été réuni aujourd'hui pour plusieurs raisons, mais elles commencent toutes avec un même souvenir, nous allons donc le regarder avant de continuer le reste de notre après midi." dit Amelia Bones en versant le souvenir dans la Pensine Maxima inventée par le département des Mystères et mise à la disposition de la Justice dans des cas comme celui là. 

La vérité allait enfin exploser au grand jour, le monde allait définitivement changé. 


End file.
